1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel-meter-combined fuel consumption rate meter and more particularly a fuel consumption rate meter for automobiles which additionally incorporates a fuel meter for indicating the amount of fuel consumed or the quantity of fuel remaining.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional fuel consumption rate meters for automobiles are disadvantageous in that these meters independently indicate only the momentary fuel consumption rate in kilometers per liter or miles per gallon, for example, and therefore they must be provided with a separate fuel meter for indicating the amount of fuel consumed or the amount of fuel remaining.